


I needs a Favor

by Mjazilem



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Can be read as Jack x Katherine, Crutchie hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Whump, or squint for Jack x Crutchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjazilem/pseuds/Mjazilem
Summary: Crutchie holds his hand up to keep Jack at a distance and rides out a wave of pain that exploded in his chest.  He squeezes his crutch, twists his neck, and closes his eyes against it.  “This is cold Jack.” He hisses through gritted teeth.  “Tricking me.”or Jack needs to do something to help Crutchie when he's not getting better after the refuge.  Jack enlists Katherine and together they make a plan to help get Crutchie back to one hundred percent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write some whump

“Hey Kathrine,” Jack calls from the lamp post he was leaning on as Katherine came at the front door of the offices of The Sun. She stops and turns in his direction and smiles brightly seeing Jack coming her way. “Shouldn't you be working?”

“Who me? I sold my last pape ten minuets ago and there's time before the evening edition.”

She nodded that meant he'd sold 50 papers by noon. There was no denying he was a good sales man, Katherine knew the headline wasn't what was selling the paper today.

“What about your drawing?” She reminded him he had more work to do than selling papers now.

Jack looks back at her bashfully, the expression which she'd seen a few times now but still surprised her when it crossed the cocky boy's face. It made Kathrine's heart melt. “I drew something for ya.” He pulls a small piece of paper from his bag and presents her with a delicately rendered rose.

“Thank you Jack it's lovely.” He'd been doing little drawings for her since she gave him some art pencils and paper as a congratulations gift. She's been saving them in the pages of her copy of Jane Eyre. “How's your cartoon coming? Any good ideas?”

“Yeah I'se got a few... listen...” Jack rubbed at the back of his neck as he continues. “I hate to but I've got a favor ta ask.” Jack's expression turned serious. “I wouldn't ask but it's for Crutchie.”

Katherine was getting to know Jack Kelly after the whirlwind of the strike, she did know without a doubt that Crutchie was the closest thing Jack had had to family for a long time.

“What is it?”

“It's been a week now since he's been out of the refuge, ya know and he just... well he ain't doing so hot. He's up and about and working but I think he's hurt more than he's letting on.” Jack had noticed that Crutchie was slower than usual and really hadn't looked at all well since getting back. He hated to ask a favor but he thought turning to Katherine for help was the best way to get Crutchie help.

“What can I do?” Katherine asks sincerely and Jack sighs with relief, he thought she'd go for it but part of him was nervous she'd think he was overstepping the boundary of their friendship.

“Do you know a doctor who would take a look at him?” Jack asks. Katherine thinks for a moment.

“I can ask Dr. Eames if he would look at Crutchie for me, he's a family friend and a physician.”

“Could you do that? That would be really great Katherine. I would really appreciate it.”

“Well I'm happy to help, I'll send word to him right away.”

“Then I've got to think fast and figure out how to get Crutchie to see him. He's just so stubborn. I know if I tell him I'm taking him to see a doctor he'll just fight me on it. Say he's fine and doesn't want to be a bother.”

Katherine could think of another stubborn boy that sounded like, the one standing in front of her. “What if we bring the doctor to him?”

“Where, at the lodging house? No, can't be in front the guys. He'd never forgive me. It's so important to him that he's tough in front of the fellas.”

“Alright, then at my place. You can come over for tea and bring Crutchie and I'll get the doctor and maybe we can convince him to let us help.”

Jack thought about it. If they went to Kathrine's for tea and the doctor just happened to be there, then Crutchie would have to see him. “That's not a bad idea, I like it.”

“Excellent.” She grins at him.

“Thanks Kathrine.” Jack says with a hopeful smile. “Tomorrow afternoon then.”

“I'll see if I can work that out, I let you know as soon as I can.” She gives him a peck on the cheek and squeezes his arm reassuringly.

 

Katherine finds Jack as he's about to get supper and tells him Dr. Eames agreed. Now he needs to get Cruthie there.

He finds Crutchie in the kitchen at the lodge house sitting with a lot of the other fellas at the long table.

Some of the guys turn and greet Jack as he comes in. Some of them are stuffing their faces. Crutchie is looking at his plate of beans without much enthusiasm.

Jack grabs a plate and sits down across from him. “Hey Crutch, how's your day been?”

Crutchie blinks like he hadn't noticed Jack come in. “Oh hey Jack.” He tries to smile but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. It looks more like a grimace than a greeting.

“How's the food tonight uh? Looks like you ain't touched your's doesn't make me too hopeful for mine.”

“Nah, Jack it's good... same as most nights, I just... well, I'm just not that hungry right now is all.”

“Sure I understand.” Jack nods knowingly, when a guy ain't feeling well, food just isn't where his head is at.

Crutchie hasn't eaten a whole lots since being back and Jack knows he didn't get much to eat in the refuge, the kid should be near starving about now.

Jack ate some of his bread and beans and some of the corned beef he'd been given. He eats slowly and deliberately, talks with some of the guys and keeps one eye on Crutchie. The other boy picks at the piece of bread on his plate. He does eat some of it, Jack notes with some relief.

When the noise in the room dies down a bit and some of the other boys head out Jack figures it's time.

“So, I's wondering if you could you do me a favor, Crutch.” Jack says as causally as he can.

“What's that Jack?” Crutchie seems surprised.

“Well Katherine invited me to come over to her place for tea tomorrow afternoon and she says I should bring someone, would you come with me?” That seemed like a logical explanation to Jack.

Crutchie quirks his head and narrows his eyes like he doesn't quite get it. “Well sure I would Jack, but wouldn't you twos prefer to be alone?”

“Well o'course but you'd be acting like a... chaperon, you know protecting Kathrine's honor.” Crutchie couldn't say no to that.

“Oh, I see, then yeah Jack I'd do that for you.” Crutchie does smile at him now, but it doesn't hide that fact that he's a little too pale and just plain looks tired.

“You's a good friend Cruthie and hey, I bet we'll get something real good to eat at Katherine's, maybe even cake.”

 

Jack rounds the corner where he and Crutchie agreed to meet this afternoon. Jack stands at the lamppost and looks around. There are a few passers by but no Crutchie. Jack get a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe Crutchie is hurt, maybe Jack was too late getting him help, or maybe he found out what's going on and he's not coming.

Then Jack spots him.

He didn't see him at first because Crutchie is standing leaning on the wall in the alley out of the sun.

As Jack walks over he can see that Crutchie's eyes are closed and he looks pretty pale a bruise on his cheek still standing out in stark contrast. Jack went up and touched his friend on the shoulder.

Crutchie jumps at the touch, his eyes open wide but at first he doesn't seem to see. He lost his balance and would have surely toppled over had Jack not caught his elbow. “Hey Crutchie, it's me, it's Jack.”

Crutchie shakes his head and groans under his breath. He slowly straightens himself out and readjusts the crutch under his arm. “Hey Jack. When'd you get here? I didn't hear you come up.” his voice sounds strained as he rubs a hand over his face.

Jack hasn't let go of Crutchie's arm yet. “I'm alright, Jack. You's just startled me was all.” Crutchie offers Jack a small lopsided smile.

Jack let his hand drop and watches Crutchie closely. As he keeps a watchful eye on his friend's next movements, as he did he noticed Crutchie's bag still had papes in it. He hadn't sold all of the morning editions he'd paid for. Jack quickly diverts his attention trying to make it look like he hadn't noticed.

“Follow me, Kathrine's place is this way.” Jack led them out of the alley and down the street. He made sure to let Crutchie set their pace so that he didn't have to work hard to keep up. Jack noticed that his friend's bad leg seemed to really be dragging. It seemed like Crutchie couldn't put any weight on it at all.

As they move through the crowded market area Jack tries his best to keep them clear of the busiest of it and puts himself between the people and his friend, helping to clear the way. Jack just can't keep them all out of the way.

Some young kids run past Jack and straight into Crutchie who was so focused on each step he was taking that he didn't see them coming and couldn't move out of the way. The kids don't knock him down but they do knock him back a couple steps and run off without looking back.

Jack sees as Crutchie's free arm wraps around his middle and he holds his ribs. Crutchie looks up to see Jack looking at him. He self-consciously drops his arm and waves Jack on. Jack shakes his head but keeps going. At least they are heading to get Crutchie some help.

They were nearly uptown, when Crutchie asks in a small voice 'How much further?'

“Not far now, a couple more blocks, I think I can see her stoop from here.” Jack feels bad making Crutchie walk all this way but he had figured if he'd asked Kathrine to send her father's carriage Crutchie would have known something was up.

He just wishes her place was closer, Crutchie is putting up a good fight but Jack doesn't think the kid can make it much further. Jack wishes he could pick Crutchie up and carry him the rest of the way, He knows that of course wouldn't go over well.

The couple more blocks is actually three. They make it but are faced with a new obstacle, the stone steps up into the town house Katherine calls her own aren't particularity steep but the absence of a handrail made them a mountain to climb for the injured crippled young man.

“We's should probably go in the back door.” Jack anticipated Crutchie's difficulty and leads him around to the back door. There the stairs were steeper but there is a handrail, Jack is thankful for that, Crutchie was too.

Crutchie is dreaming about getting to sit down and rest, his leg is throbbing, each step is accompanied by a sharp pain in his side, and to top it off his head aches. He just wants it to stop. He tries to stay positive and think about the comfortable chairs and hot tea he might get to share in while Kathrine and Jack have their courting.

He tries not to think about walk back to the lodging house he's already dreading. He was fairly certain he won't be able to sell the evening edition tonight, heck he hadn't been able to sell all of his morning papes before the pain got overwhelming.

He does his best to hop up each step. Pausing after each one and readying himself for the next. He's been beat up before, sure there were loads of times he'd had black eyes and bloody noses. He'll be alright soon, he tries to convince himself, he just has to give it sometime and he'll be back to his usual just a gimp leg self.

The back steps take them into the kitchen where they find the young woman who did the cooking and the house work.

“Mr. Kelly?” the girl asks with a soft Irish lilt to her voice when Jack and his friend who doesn't look very well enter and remove their hats.

“Hiya Maggie could you let Katherine know we's here?”

“Certainly Sir.” The young woman gives them a slight curtsy and a second look before making her way out to the living rooms.

“You hear that Crutchie she called me 'Sir'? I told her last time I seen her she didn't have ta do that. Still it is nice isn't it.” Jack says over his shoulder, he is still reminiscing about the formal title bestowed upon him when he realizes he hasn't heard Crutchie say anything. He turns back to his friend and remembers the reason they were both here.

Crutchie has a deathgrip on his crutch and his hat, his head was bowed but Jack can see his eyes are screwed shut.

“Hey are you alright?” Jack turns fulling toward the other boy putting one hand on Crutchie's shoulder and the other on the side of his face to try and get Crutchie to look at him.

When he does Jack brushes the blond hair out of his face and rests his hand to Crutchie's other shoulder.

Crutchie sucks in a sharp breath before looking up at Jack. “I'm fine Jackie, just stepped wrong is all.” He smiles but Jack could see right through it. “You know this leg of mine. You go meet with Katherine, I'll just wait here for you's two to be done. I'll be fine.”

“No.” Jack says. “You won't be, you're not fine.”

Crutchie grimaces but tries to argue weakly “Aww come on Jack, you know me I'm always fine.”

“Not this time.”

“Jack the doctor is waiting.” Katherine appears in the kitchen door way.

Crutchie looks quizzically at her, she smiles sweetly and Crutchie can sense something else in her look, something like pity. “What is this Jack?”

“I just wanted to get you some help.” Jack explains.

“I ain't no charity case Jack, I'm doing fine all by myself.”

“No you're not, I'm your friend, I can tell.” Jack has to step back to keep from trying to shake some sense into the other boy.

“If'n you's my friend, you'd know how I feel 'bout this.” Crutchie turns to the door.

Even though Jack said Crutchie would be unhappy about this Katherine is surprised by Crutchie's reaction.

“I am and I do, 'n I also know's you's a stubborn hardhead.” Jack reachs out and around to stop Crutchie leaving and his hand falls on Crutchie's ribs stopping his friend cold but also causing noticeable pain.

Jack pulls his hand back like he'd been burnt and hoveres like a worried mother not sure what to do and not wanting to touch his friend for fear he'd hurt him again.

Crutchie holds his hand up to keep Jack at a distance and rides out a wave of pain that exploded in his chest. He squeezes his crutch, twists his neck, and closes his eyes against it. “This is cold Jack.” He hisses through gritted teeth. “Tricking me.”

“Yeah, but necessary.” Jack waits a second longer. “Come on, let the doctor see you. Don't worry Katherine's got it taken care of and I'll be there the whole time if you wants.”

Crutchie hesitates but finally nods his head in silent agreement and turns slowly around to let Jack lead him were he needed to go. Katherine is still in the doorway waiting, Crutchie's eyes meet her's again and this time she smiles warmly at him. He bows his head embarrassed. He hates to look weak, so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie gets checked over by the doctor and they figure out what to do from there

Katherine leads the boys down the hallway and into a small sitting room where a finely dressed gentleman is waiting. “Crutchie, Jack, this is Dr. Eames he's a family friend.” 

Crutchie looks skeptical and nervous. 

“He'll take very good care of you Crutchie.” She insists. 

The doctor was a short older man with whitish hair and small glasses. “Come in and let me take a look at you son.” 

Crutchie instinctually didn't trust any older man in a fancy suit so he is hesitant to step forward. 

“You'll be alright Crutchie and there will be tea and cake afterwards.” Katherine prompts, Jack chuckles at her attempt. 

“Come on Crutchie lets get this over with.” Jack walks into the room and Crutchie follows. 

Katherine closes the door to the sitting room and waits in the hall.

“Do you need anything, Miss?” Maggie asks Katherine unsure of why Miss Pulitzer would be standing in the hallway. 

“No Maggie, thank you. Would you make sure that tea is hot for when our guests are ready.” The young woman nods. 

“If you don't mind me asking, Miss...” Maggie starts and waits for permission to continue. 

“Yes Maggie.” 

“Who is the young man with your Mr. Kelly?” 

“He is a friend of Jack's, another newsie. He's called Crutchie.” Katherine explains. 

“He's in with the doctor now then? Will he be alright?” 

“I hope so. We'll find out here soon.” 

“Yes Miss.” Maggie says and heads back to the kitchen to get things ready. 

Inside the sitting room the doctor opens up his bag. “You'll need to disrobe.” He states as he pulls out a an instrument with a long tube and ear pieces that Jack knew was used to listen inside a person. 

Crutchie starts to protest, but Jack gives him a look and he resigns to his fate. The nervous look never leaving his face he starts to unbutton his shirt. 

Jack is close by his side and takes his things as he sheds his vest and shirts. When he pulls his undershirt up over his head and Jack finally sees the damage he feels sick himself. 

Crutchie's side is covered with a large black and blue bruise that looks terribly painful. 

Crutchie's breath hitches as he moves awkwardly to untangle himself from his shirt, Jack tries to help. When it's finally off, Crutchie looks tired and miserable. 

“Come here, sit down.” Jack says softly, his voice breaking with emotions for his brother that he's trying to hide. 

He motions for Crutchie to sit on the nearest of the fancy couches in the room. Jack takes his crutch and leans it on the armrest and then knells down to start untying Crutchie's shoe laces. “You's gonna be ok.” 

About twenty five minutes after she closed the door, Dr. Eames opens it and joins Katherine in the hallway closing the door behind him. 

“Well Doctor?” Katherine stops her pacing. 

“The young man is surprisingly strong,” The doctor takes off his glasses and cleans them with a handkerchief. “I believe he will be fine with a little time, rest, and some proper food.”

“He'll be alright then. That's wonderful news.”

“My recommendation is that he should stay off his feet for a couple of weeks. I don't think he took it so well.” 

“Oh my yes, that would be upsetting for Crutchie.” Not least of all because if he wasn't working he couldn't pay for himself to eat or stay with a roof over his head. 

“and that is being lenient it will take months to truly heal fully. Two of the boy's ribs are broken, He has some bad contusion...bruises,” The doctor explains. “The knee on his bad leg is swollen from straining it, and he's suffered a head injury that is having some last effects with headache and nausea.”

“Oh the poor dear.” 

“He actually has an impressively high pain tolerance.” The doctor shakes his head, knowing that that was likely because the boy lived with pain everyday from his leg. “Amazingly his lungs sound clear and even after years of leaning on that crutch his spine is straight.” 

“Well that's some good news, thank you doctor.”

“Oh yes you are welcome my dear. Please, advise your friend to follow my orders and get some bed rest. I have wrapped his ribs and his knee but if he moves around too much they will never heal properly and he will likely loose what mobility he currently has.”

Katherine was determined that that wasn't going to happen. She would find a way to get Crutchie better, he deserved it. “I'll see to it Doctor.”

“Will you? Will he be staying with you Katherine?”

Katherine hadn't thought about it, but now that it had been brought up. “Yes I will insist.”

“Do you think that is wise.” The grandfatherly man raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes I think it is for the best. It will be no trouble.” 

Dr. Eames shakes his head again this time with an amused look on his face. “You have grown into such a wonderful caring young woman Katherine. I commend your charitable if, shall we say, overzealous spirit.” The Doctor pats her on the arm. “I'll call again in a few days to check in our patient.” 

“Thank you Doctor.” Katherine walks him to the door and sees him out. 

Once the front door is closes she rushes back to the small sitting room and knocks on that door. “Can I come in?” She listens and thinks she hears confirmation. 

Crutchie sees the door open and throws his undershirt over his head and nearly drops his crutch in a fluster and quickly regrets the movement with a groan. 

“Calm down Crutchie, it's just Katherine.” Jack says startled and worried by his friend's sudden action. 

“I don't want to be seen indecent by a lady and in her own home.” Crutchie argues as he holds his side. 

“The doc said to take it easy. You's got to do me a favor and follow his instructions, girl or no girl.” 

Katherine is speechless for a moment. She'd seen Crutchies bruised and bandaged chest before he threw his shirt on. He looked positively awful. Now while he stood in nothing but his trousers and undershirt, supported by Jack, Katherine was more resolved to help than ever. 

“I'm sorry I thought I heard that I could come in.” She says softly, she could feel her cheeks warm. 

“I wanted you to come in and help me talk sense into this knuckle head.” Jack helps Crutchie get his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and vest. 

“I's seen the doctor now, I've got to get back to work.” Crutchie says defiantly. 

“No.” Jack and Katherine both responded at varying volumes and intensities. 

Crutchie looks down avoiding the other's looks of disapproval, instead concentrating on tucking in his shirts. 

“Look Crutch we knows that you want to be out there working but you's got friends who are going to help you out now and you need to take it easy so you can get better.” Jack fights the urge to shake the stubbornness out of Crutchie for the second time tonight. 

“Where am I gonna take 'it easy?' On the fire escape? The lodging house? I... I can't be laid up at the lodging house Jack what'll the guys think? Besides it'll cost a fortune I ain't got.” Crutchie stares down at his his shoes and wraps his arm protectively around his middle. “No Jack, I'm not going to be a burden.” 

“No one will think that, they all knows how hard you work and they all knows you got the worst of it during the strike. We'll help and no one is going to think less of you.” Jack puts a hand on Crutchie's shoulder hoping against hope his friend understands his sincerity. 

“You can stay here.” Katherine's voice breaks through the boys' frustrations. 

And both of them question in unison. “What?” with varying levels of disbelief. 

Katherine steps further into the sitting room and makes her formal offer. “Crutchie you can stay here, as my guest.”

Crutchie isn't sure what to say, he just knows he can't imagine staying here. “I...I thank you Miss Katherine that's kind of you to say but I, I couldn't possibly.” He shakes his head and says more quietly “I ain't no charity case.”

“Oh you can, I insist. I have a guest room and it's not charity... it's a favor, for a friend... friends.” 

Jack smiles wide. “You hear that Crutchie you can stay here, talk about convalescing in style.”

“What, I... Jack, I couldn't, I can't. I'll go all soft staying in a place like this.” Crutchie says to Jack in a loud whisper. 

“The doctor said you should be off your feet for a couple weeks right, I'll make sure to haul your butt outta here when your time's up so you don't go getting too soft.” Jack chuckles. 

Crutchie looks wide eyed at Jack and then Katherine. Realization hit and suddenly all Crutchie could think about was the possibility of a bed he didn't have to fight for. “Well that might be alright, I suppose. Iff'n you really don't mind Miss Katherine.”

“Call me Katherine please Crutchie.”

“Oh... right, yes... Katherine. Hum, Won't it be weird for me to stay here without anyone, I'm sure your … hum, father wouldn't like it.” Crutchie's hand on his crutch moves from his side to grip Jack's vest. 

“He doesn't have to know everything. Anyway Maggie is here most of the time and well, Jack can come over and stay too.” 

Jack looks at her with big eyes now.

“And stay in the spare room with you Crutchie so you won't be lonely.” She amends. 

“We'll work out the details later I'm sure but can we get him settled now?” Jack asks. 

Kathrine nods and Jack gets on Crutchie's good side to help take some of the injured boy's weight. “Come on Bubby.” He says taking Crutchie's arm over his shoulder. 

They move slowly out into the hall and stop at the steps. “It's the first door at the top of the stairs.” Katherine looks unsure if that will be alright. Jack nods he's had plenty of practice helping Crutchie up and down the stairs and ladders of the lodge house over the years. “Will you take the crutch Katherine?” He instructs.

“Hum sure.” She isn't really sure, but then sees that without it Crutchie can hold onto the banister for stability while Jack helps him. 

Katherine is surprised by the weight of the crutch in her hands, it's definitely solid and not light. That made sense though, it did support Crutchie day in and day out it would need to be strong and reliable. 

They make it up the stairs to the room. “Here lets get you settled in” Katherine moves around the boys who’ve stopped just past the threshold. 

She leans the crutch with care next to the bed and throws back the blankets. 

“I don't think I can do this Jack.” Crutchie sounds unsure again. Jack looks at him and along with the dark circles under his eyes there's fear. 

“Why not?” Jack tries to act like this is no big deal when he understands that it really is.

“Look around will ya, that bed's so nice I'm gonna mess it up just looking at it.” Crutchie gestures with his free arm as Jack holds him up. 

“Don't worry Crutchie you's her guest she invited you and besides anything gets broken believe me she can afford to replace it.” There was no doubt in Jack's mind now that that was true, this was the nicest place he'd ever been in too. 

“I don't know if that makes me feel better Jack.” Crutchie gulps as Katherine pulls the biggest pillows he's ever seen out of a trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here are some clothes you can change into Crutchie.” Katherine holds out a pair of light blue and white striped bed clothes.

“Should I Jack?” Crutchie seems overwhelmed by everything.

“Yeah Crutch, don't worry.” Jack knows Crutchie is really looking for reassurance about the whole situation. “They'd be more comfortable for ya.”

“And I can have your clothes laundered and mended for you while you're not using them.” Katherine offers still holding the clothing out.

“Oh g gosh I...” Crutchie starts bashfully stumbling over his words and Katherine smiles at him hoping to alleviate some of his nerves.

“Come on Crutch.” Jack says softly indicting that he should take the clothes from Katherine.

“Alright, Alright... but you's got to remember I ain't no invalid and I don't intend to be one.”

“We know's, no one thinks that.” Jack said in a tone the couldn't be argued with.

Crutchie looks at Jack and then accepts the clothes. Jack helps him further into the room. Katherine steps out to give Crutchie some privacy.

Crutchie leans against the edge of the bed. He runs his hands along the sheets amazing at their softness.

“Crutchie,” Jack prompts “you need to take off all of it.” He takes Crutchie's hat from his head and sits it on the bedside table.

Crutchie grumbles, he's tired and hurt and if the bed wasn't so nice he'd ask Jack if he couldn't just get in and go to sleep like he was... maybe without his shoes.

“You heard me kid, undershirt, pants, underwear, look I ain't looking. All of it needs to come off.”

“I know, hum, Jack I... could you give me some help...” They'd already done most of this once today, Jack would help any way he was needed.

“S'no problem pal, I'm right here ready. Whatever you's need.” Crutchie gives him a weak smile and they get started.

They get the vest off, then suspenders. They ease him out of his shirt and then peal the undershirt off. Jack is careful not to tug it. He helps work Crutchie's arms out of the sleeves so he doesn't get hung up and aggravate his side.

There's a pang in Jack's chest... in his heart when he sees Crutchie's battered chest again. The guards and bulls really did a number on the poor kid. He was black and blue all over. Jack's chest hurts looking at it. “How's your ribs? The wrap ain't done too tight, right? You alright?”

“Yeah, I'm alright Jack. I can breath, it only hurts a little now.” Crutchie answers.

“You just let me know, if something don't feel right, I'll run and get that doc back here to fix it.”

“Yeah Jack, sure.” Crutchie agrees and wraps his arms around himself. Jack realizes his friend is standing here without a shirt on and they needed to keep moving.

He grabs the pajama shirt and helps get that on. Then bends down and swiftly unties and removes Crutchie's shoes and sets them aside.

“Alright, pants next.” Jack instructs.

Crutchie sucks in a breath and nods. His fingers fumble with the buttons but he gets them undone.

Crutchie can't move his bad leg much on a good day, today he can't lift it or bend his knee to get out of his pants.

Crutchie keeps one hand on Jacks shoulder and the other on the bed as he works to keep his balance.

Jack kneels down and gently helps remove the pants from around Crutchie's ankles. Crutchie only whimpers a little. Jack doesn't want to be the cause of anymore of his friend's pain. He grabs the pajama pants and works just as carefully to get them on and up and cinches the draw sting at Crutchie's hips.

“They's a bit big.” Jack bends down once again and turns the pant cuffs up.

“Thanks Jack.” Crutchie breaths and sags a little more into the bed.

“uh hum, you've got your shirt buttons not right, here let me help.” Jack undoes and redoes the button.

“Hey Jack, could you make sure Mr. and Mrs. Listin and hum Mr. Merrill you know on the corner get their morning pape and tell 'em I'll be back real soon.”

“Sure thing Pal, don't worry it's taken care of.”

“Thanks Jack thanks, you're a real pal.”

“Ha yeah, you, you just concentrate on feeling better.”

Katherine knocks on the door and when she definitely hears 'come in' this time she enters with Maggie and the tea tray.

Jack is helping Crutchie lay back onto the pillows on the big bed, hovering a bit nervously as Crutchie winces and finches with each move.

Maggie put a tray down on a small table by the window.

Katherine moves to Jack's side to see what she can do to help.

“Maggie could you go gather a few more pillows? Look in the linen trunk in my room.” Kathrine asks and Maggie slips out of the room.

“Oh Miss... hum Katherine, there's no need for more pillows it already feels like I'm laying on a cloud.” Crutchie says in a tired voice.

Katherine smiled at the thought. It isn't lost on her that this is probably the nicest bed the young man has ever laid in. “I'm glad you're comfortable. We can prop your leg up on the other pillows, that should help your knee.”

“Oh.” Crutchie says absently rubbing at his leg.

He looks very pale on the white pillowcases Katherine thinks.

Maggie returns with her arms full of more large pillows. The bed covers were pulled back and Jack helps Crutchie lift his leg as easy as possible so the girls can place pillows under it.

Lowering his leg Crutchie breaths in a sharply and Katherine's eyes fly over him to try and gauge what the problem is. She can just see the bruise on his the ankle of his bad leg. Everything about what little she can see looks painful from grey bruise to the way what she can see of his leg is just a little too thin to the odd angle his ankle turns. The bruise another token of the abuse he went through in the refuge. Katherine can't imagine how he's kept going, on his feet and selling papers all this past week now.

“You alright Buddy?” Jack asks.

“Who me?” Crutchie tries to hide behind a joke. “Yeah just got a twinge.”

“Is your leg hurting you bad?” Jack puts a hand on Crutchie's shoulder.

“Naw my leg feels real good on all them pillas.”

“That's good Crutch, that's real good.”

“We should go now and let you rest, Crutchie.” Katherine suggests.

At that the Crutchie's eyes get wide and Jack can feel him tense. “Could...could you stay just a little longer.” Crutchie doesn't want to say that he doesn't want to be alone in this big room by himself, luckily no one pushes it.

“Well...why don't we have some tea then.” Katherine thinks at least it will be a distraction from the pain. The tray Maggie brought up only has tea for one so Kathrine calls to request more be brought up.

“Jack, why don't you bring those chairs over here near the bed and I'll pour the tea.” Katherine pours tea and adds milk and sugar. She hands Crutchie and Jack cups and saucers with tea cakes.

“Gee thanks Katherine this looks great.” Crutchie says sincerely with a small smile.

Crutchie waits for Katherine to get her tea. He wants to be as polite to his hostess as he can. That also means he's going to eat this even though he's not sure he feels like eating. It does look good.

As soon Katherine sits down with her tea and blows the steam off the cup Crutchie tastes his piece of cake. Then a moment later he has nearly the whole tea cake in his mouth.

His eyes close with delight and he chews it slowly. He hasn't tasted anything so sweet or lovely in a very long time, maybe ever. It brings back long buried memories of his early childhood, before everything went bad. He works hard to not let his mind bring up the memories of when it all went bad. Instead he focuses on the feeling of his hot tea with both sugar and milk warming his insides.

Jack and Katherine talk about Jack's cartoon for the paper and Crutchie listens but stays mostly quiet. At some point between the discussion of Mayor's taste in ethnic food and a fire Jack had heard about the night before, Crutchie's cup and saucer settle in his lap, he lays back into the over stuffed pillows and falls asleep.

“He's asleep!” Katherine exclaims in a hushed voice.

“Thank goodness, I was worried he'd never relax.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jack gets up quietly and takes the cup and saucer from Crutchie's hands.

Crutchie sighs in his sleep but doesn't stir. “Awww” Katherine coos into her own tea cup.

“Hey now, don't do that he wouldn't like that.” Jack says seriously though he can't help but smile too.

Katherine laughs breathily. “Sorry he just looks so sweet sleeping like that.”

“Yeah well Crutchie ain't sweet, he's no baby.” Jack can't deny that his friend looks young laying there but Crutchie is as tough as any of the guys tougher even, they can't forget that.

Jack pulls the covers up over his friend, puts the chairs back quietly and follows Katherine out of the room leaving the door open just a crack. “Thank you for this, Katherine. I really appreciate it. I know we haven't known each other long but...” He speaks frankly as they go downstairs.

She stops him going any further. “You're welcome and Crutchie is welcome. We'll all get to know each other real well now.”

He nods bashfully. “I know this isn't your usual gig.”

“Do you have any advice for keeping my new house guest calm and on the road to recovery?”

“Well, he is stubborn and doesn't like to be pitied and who can blame him people look at him and see the crutch and think he can't do nothing for himself when really he's been taken care of himself for years.”

“With some help from his friend.” Katherine adds and she sees quickly it was not quite the right thing to say.

“Yeah I help but don't belittle what Crutchie's done, He does the hard work. He's resilient. If I hadn't come along he would have figured things out anyway. That kid's gonna keep going; come hell or high water he'll find a way and with a smile on his face more likely than not.”

Katherine nods and Jack knows he's made his point. “That being said if he's trying to do something, if he can do it without hurting himself let him. If he's doing something stupid remind him that I'll be back and he'll have to answer to me.”

“Alright, Maggie and I will do that.” Jack follows to the kitchen.

“You know he may be a small guy but you're gonna have to feed him more than tea cakes.”

“Of course.” Katherine didn't realize she was going to have a long term guest so she'll have to get some things but it shouldn't be a problem.

“And try not to make the food too fancy or anything, Crutch is used to a lot of cold coffee and old bread. Don't want to upset a guy's stomach when he's just trying to feel better.”

“That's a good point.” So she would make sure to have broth and oatmeal, easy things to eat.

“Other than that I don't know we'll just have to see how it goes.” Jack leans against the doorframe as Katherine looks in the cupboard to see what she has. “Look I'll be back later if he gives you any trouble just tell him Jack says he needs to cooperate.”

“I'm sure he'll be the model of cooperative.”

“Yeah...” Jack looks back towards the stairs. He hopes this works and Crutchie is back on his feet soon.

Jack gets back late, Katherine was just thinking about turning in for the night. He knocks on the front door and Maggie opens it fir him.

Katherine greets him with a warm smile. “Are you hungry? Did you eat? Maggie could get you something.”

“Naw I'm fine, thanks.” Jack leans towards the stairs. “How's he been?”

“He's been fine just sleeping.” Katherine hadn't heard a peep from him. Both she and Maggie had periodically gone by the room to check on him.

“All this time?” Jack's eyebrows furrow with concern.

“Yes he's been sleeping soundly. Come on.” Katherine grabs a lamp and waves for Jack to follow her up stairs. They peak into the dark room at the top of the stairs.

Crutchie doesn't appear to have moved at all since Jack's left. “Do you think he's alright?”

Jack can hear Crutchie breathing softly in his sleep.

“I think he's exhausted. Sleeping is good for him, it will help him heal.”

Jack thinks about it and it does make since. “That's good, I'm glad he's getting some sleep then.”

“We should get some too.”

Katherine finds Jack a pillow and blanket. He beds down in the guest room with Crutchie but on the floor so as not to disturb his friend.

Jack is up and out of the house before the sun is up the next morning so he can get to The World on time.

Katherine wakes up after the sun and has breakfast and leaves for work after giving Maggie instructions to not disturb Crutchie but make sure he eats when he wakes up.

Maggie goes about her normal morning chores and tries hard not to make too much noise. Before she goes back to the kitchen to have her own mid day meal she looks in on Miss Katherine's guest. He seems peaceful so she heads downstairs.

A few minutes later the grandfather clock in the foyer starts chiming and then Maggie hears a thump and a bang from up stairs.

Her heart skips a beat as she drops the apple she was about to bite and runs to the guest room.

She stops short in the doorway “Oh, what have ya done?” She worries, hurrying to his side.

The young man is on the floor holding his injured knee, his head leaned against the side of the bed. His expression is pinched in pain and his eyes shown with unshed tears that were welling up. “I think I was dreaming, where's Jack?” He asks in a soft strained voice that makes Maggie's heart ache.

“He's gone to work.”

The boy blinks bleary eyed at her. “Wha, what time is it?”

“It's noon, you've slept all night and half the day.”

“Oh geez...” Crutchie reaches up for his crutch.

“Where is it you think you're going?” She moves the crutch into his hand and helps him stand.

“Got to get back to work, I've missed half the day but I can still get back in time for the evening edition.” Crutchie looks around for his clothes, he seems to remember Jack putting his shoes under the bed.

“No sir, you're not. Miss Katherine said you're to be our guest for the next two weeks and you're to stay in bed.” Maggie holds onto his arm until she's certain he's got his balance.

“Now wait, I've slept and feel much better, that should be plenty enough for me.” Maggie smiles inwardly at a bit of her accent infecting his, perhaps his people were from Ireland.

“You're feeling much better are ya? Is that why ya were practically crying on the floor just now. Back, back into bed with ya, you'll not be escaping on my watch.” He looks at her for a long minute, no doubt sizing her and her convictions up, finally his stubbornness seems to fade.

“I... I'll go back to bed but I have to...excuse me miss but I have to pee.” His cheeks turn bright red his blushing can't be missed on his pale face.

Maggie smiles at him. “You're in luck the indoor privy is right next door.”

“Really?” Crutchie's eyes get wide.

“It's a very nice place Miss Katherine has here.”

“I'll say.”


	5. Chapter 5

It hurts. It hurts to stand up straight. It hurts to move. It hurts to breath. Heck even blinking hurts with the bruise around his left eyes. Crutchie takes it one step at a time as he heads back to the guest bedroom and the soft bed. All he wants at the moment is to be able to lay down again. 

Left foot, crutch, right foot, repeat. It is slow. He feels like he should apologize taking up so much of Katherine's young housekeeper's time. She is sticking close to his side and watching him like a hawk. 

He'd feel self conscious if he didn't feel so lousy. 

“I'm sorry...” He pauses his slow pace to say. “ iffen you've got something to do I'll be fine here.” He's trying to sound confident but the words come out a little too tense to be believable. She raises an eyebrow at him. 

“I'll just be seeing that you get back to bed alright.” She tells him plainly and then lets her expression soften to a smile. “You're nearly there now, not too much further to go.”

He resumes, left foot, crutch, right foot. “What's your name? I'm sorry I missed it yesterday.” 

In the sad state he was in yesterday and the excitement he had she isn't surprised. 

“Maggie.” She tells him as they cross the threshold. 

“I'm Crutchie.” He makes sure to tell her. 

Crutchie is relieved when he finally makes it to the bed. 

He turns carefully and sits down on the side of the bed. This is how he usually gets into bed. This bed is a bit higher that the one he sleeps on at the lodge so that makes getting up onto it a bit more difficult. Especially when every move he makes hurts. 

He manages to get his good leg up but finds he can't lift his right leg up. He tried to pick it up and move his bum leg like he usually would when he can't seem to make it move but when he bends down there's a sharp hot pain in his side. It takes his breath away and makes his eyes water. 

Crutchie rests his head against his crutch as he tries to breath through the pain. 

Maggie picks the pillows up off the floor and straightens the blankets that were sent askew earlier. 

“Miss Maggie,” She can hear the frustration in his voice. She looks up to find him looking at her with big sad eyes. “I think I need's your help. Could you... I can't get my leg up...”

Maggie jumps to his side. “What can I do... how can I help?” 

“I think if you was to help me lift my leg up onto the bed it wouldn't hurt quite so much.” 

“Certainly.” She's nervous to touch him, not knowing where he's injured, she's afraid she could hurt him. She hesitates at first but steadies herself. “Ready?” He nods and she reaches under his thigh and calf lifting up as carefully as she can. 

He bites his lip but doesn't say anything. She sets his bad leg down gently on the pillow she'd put back on the bed. 

He winces as he lays back but he breaths out “Thank you.” He is grateful for her being there.

“Are you alright now? Are you in much pain, should I see if I can fetch the doctor?” 

“No, no I'm fine. I'll be alright.” 

Maggie is sure he isn't fine. His eyes look a little wet and his voice is strained. He does seem to be a tough one though. 

He shifts himself up onto the bed and back into the pillows a bit more with only a little wince. The color seems to be slowly returning to his face so Maggie figures he'll be alright. 

“How about some food?” She asks.

The look on his face is the opposite of the one she expects. He looks miserable at the thought. 

“I... I'm alright.” Crutchie stomach hadn't felt just right since the refuge. He thought maybe something he ate while there had thrown him off. Nothing seemed to settle just right since and nothing really sounded good right now. 

“I know all you've had since you've been here is a tea cake and I'm sure you didn't have much before you got here so you must be half starved by now. Miss Katherine said you're ta have a convalescent diet. Would you like some porridge and tea with milk?” 

“I don't want to bother you anymore” 

“All part of the job, tis no trouble.” He still seemed a bit disheartened. Maggie thought quickly what she might do about it. 

“I'll see if I can find some jam to put on the oatmeal, if you'd like.” A shy smile brakes through his glum look. “Alright Mr. Crutchie, you just relax. This shouldn't take but a moment.”

“Thank you Miss Maggie.” 

He rubs at his stomach hoping it will settle a bit so he can eat, he certainly doesn't want to be rude. 

Crutchie looks around the room. This is the first time he's been totally conscious and alone here. It's a finer room then he'd ever stayed in in his whole life. With big soft pillows and a comfortable mattress. warm blankets, curtains that hang all the way to the floor over large windows, and well kept polished furniture. 

If someone had told him when he was in the refuge that he'd come out and stay in a place like this he would have told them to pull the other leg. But here he is and with someone cooking for him no less. 

He can't believe it. He shakes his head at the thought. What an odd and surprising situation to find a street kid like him in. He frowns at the thought. 

“Hey now, don't think too hard.” Maggie smiles at him as she puts a tray table down over his lap. 

He can't help it. “You... you shouldn't be waiting on me.” Crutchie says, narrowing his eyes at his bad leg. 

“And why not 'tis what I'm paid to do, wait on Miss Katherine and her guests.”

“But I'm not...”

“As long as you are under this roof you're my business, don't trouble yourself about anything but feeling better. Now eat before it gets cold. It's really no good cold.” 

He knows all too well the taste and texture of cold porridge.

Crutchie would eat it no matter what, he'd had enough cold porridge in his day to choke down just about anything. He'd learned a long time ago to eat what you got when you got it and not be picky. It would keep you alive. 

He looks down now at the tray in his lap and sees the most appetizing bowl of oatmeal he's ever seen.

It's hot and not to thick or too thin and there is a swirl of strawberry jam on top of it. He almost hates to disturb it, it looks so pretty. 

“Go on, what do you think?” He takes a spoon full and tastes it. It's warm and just sweet enough. 

He swallows with a smile. “This is very good.” 

“Good,” she says satisfied with his answer. “I always could make a good pot of oatmeal. Eat your fill and I'll bring you an apple for dessert.” She excuses her self to move on to her afternoon chores. 

Crutchie eats a bit more, going slowly in hopes his stomach won't protest. 

Maggie comes back to find he'd eaten half his oatmeal and fallen asleep once more. She leaves an apple on the side table and takes the tray. 

“Good Afternoon, Maggie.” Jack smiles when the young woman greets him at the door.

“Good afternoon Mr. Kelly.”

“It's just Jack.” He leans on the kitchen table, picks up an apple and starts fiddling with it. 

“Alright Mr. Jack.” He makes a loud frustrated sighing noise. 

“So Miss Maggie, how's Crutchie?”

“Mr. Crutchie...” Maggie clears her throat, a bit nervous to tell him. “Mr. Crutchie woke up and ate a few hours ago, he's been resting since then.” 

“Ok that good, right?” Jack twists the stem of the apple. 

“He did fall, when he first woke up. He must have got out of bed wrong.” Jack's face falls and Maggie quickly adds. “He's alright, I think he's fine.” 

Jack puts the apple back in the basket on the table and heads into the hall way. Maggie walks with him explaining. 

“he had been sleeping all morning and when I was done with my chores I checked on him and then went to the kitchen, then comes a noise, a thud from above, when I got to the room I found him on the floor. Not at all happy. When he got up he seemed no worse for the fallen'. Though he did have trouble getting back into bed.” 

Jacks brow creases and he can't help but feel like maybe he shouldn't have left Crutchie alone today. 

“I'm gonna check on him.” Jack says as he starts to climb the stairs. “Is Katherine here?” 

“I don't expect Miss Katherine back for another hour.”

“Right, thanks.” Jack takes the stairs two at a time. 

The guest room door is open a crack but Jack can't see much. He and Crutchie are used to sharing a room, sometimes even a bed but Jack figures he should knock. Knocking would be the polite thing to do and he's trying to be as well mannered as he can in Katherine's place. He knocks softly on the door. 

When he doesn't hear anything from inside his heart starts beating faster and he figures 'to hell' with manners and lets himself in.

The room is big and bright with the afternoon sun coming in from two big windows. A room like this, if you opened the windows you'd practically feel like you were outside.

Jack can see now why Crutchie didn't answer, he's asleep. Though not quite as peacefully as when Jack left him this morning. 

The blankets are pushed back and Jack can see Crutchie's got his left arm wrapped around his middle with a pained look on his face. 

Jack is torn between letting him sleep or waking him up to see if there was any way he could help. He remembers Katherine saying sleep is good for healing so Jack straightens the blankets a little and tried not to disturb Crutchie. 

He's not sure what to do next but he doesn't want to go far so he takes a seat by the window and pulls out some paper and a pencil to draw. 

He sits and sketches the scene out the window, draws some ideas for cartoons and then starts sketching things in the room. It's peaceful, quiet with only the sound of Crutchie breathing. 

Jack's just added the shading to Crutchie's hair in his sketch when a soft knock on the door makes him jump. 

He looks to the to the bed, Crutchie is still sleeping. Jack gets up and answers the door. 

Katherine stands waiting on the other side, Jack steps out and slides the door closed behind him. 

“How is Crutchie?” she asks. 

“He's been sleeping since I've been here. Maggie said he fell earlier. He doesn't look real good. I shouldn't have gone to work.” Jack's words tumble out. 

Katherine shakes her head. “Don't beat yourself up, Jack. You had responsibility to the other boys. Maggie said Crutchie seemed to be alright after, and he ate, that's a good thing.” 

Jack nods but doesn't seem real convinced. 

“Doctor Eames sent these.” Katherine opens up the paper bag she brought up with her. “Lineament for bruises and Aspirin.”

“Aspirin?” Jack asks. 

“It's a new medicine good for pain. Dr. Eames said if Crutchie is in a lot of pain to give him two.” Kathrine hands the bottles to Jack. 

“Wow, That's real good, that should help.” Jack holds the bottles tight, he and Crutchie and the other newsies rarely get good medicine. “Thanks again Katherine, for everything.” 

“It's my pleasure.” Katherine rubs Jack's arm. “Maggie is getting dinner it should be ready around 5:30.” 

Jack takes her hand in his. “How was your day?” 

“It was pretty uneventful. How was your's?” Katherine had spent her day writing and looking for her next story, it really was pretty ordinary compared to the excitement of the strike. 

Jack hums. “Today's papes sold quick and I's been working on anodder cartoon. I want to show yous the drawings I done. See what you think.”

“I'd love to see them.” Katherine says genuinely excited to see what he's come up with. 

Jack gives her an apologetic look and nods back to the closed guestroom door. “I want to see to him before...”

“Of course.” Katherine understands. “Let me know if there's anything I can do.”

“You've done plenty already.” He squeezes her hand and lets it go. 

Katherine smiles and turns to go back down stairs. “Maggie will bring Crutchie's dinner up, let us know when he's ready.”

“I will.” 

Katherine's eyes lock with his once more “Let me know if you need anything.”

“For sure.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going up Fast and Dirty, pretty much all my chapters do, sorry, if there are any glaring errors let me know. I might make some adjustments but I think I got what I wanted to in. Hope you enjoy.

Katherine heads downstairs and Jack goes back into Crutchie's room. The light has changed, the room isn't as bright as it was earlier. The sun in starting to go down and the room is half in shadow now.

Jack moves to the bed and puts the medicine bottles on the side table.

Crutchie is mumbling in his sleep. He's heard Crutchie do it before, he can rarely make out what the other boy is saying. Now standing over him listening carefully he thinks he hears his name.

Jack thinks this is probably as good a time as any to get Crutchie up. He sits down on the edge of the bed. Crutchie continues to talk in his sleep and his eye brows furrow like he's not have a very good time of it. Jack puts his hand on Crutchie's arm and shakes him gently. “Hey kid, time to wake up.”

Jack smiles when he sees Crutchie's eyes crack open. His eye are still half lidded and he's blinking the sleep back but Crutchie smiles too. “Jack, how are you?”

Jack chuckles at the other boy's sleep filled question. “How am I? The question is How are You?”

Crutchie's brain feels foggy like he's still closer to being asleep than being awake. He turns his face into the soft pillow like he's not ready to wake up yet. “I's fine Jack... I'm ok.” His eyes start to close again.

“Hey, don't go back to sleep on me yet.”

“Hum, what?” Crutchie asks opening one eye.

“Hey dinner will be soon, you need to wake up.”

“Ok Jack, anything for you.” Crutchie fights to get his eyes open and to push himself up into a bit more a sitting position.

Jack doesn't miss the grimace that crosses his face. “How are you feeling?” Jack asks. Crutchie opens his mouth to answer and Jack cuts him off before he can. “and don't say fine. You don't look fine and Miss Maggie already told me that you fell earlier.”

Crutchie winces dramatically this time. “Ahhh Jack I'm ok. It was just I was half asleep and thought I was at the lodging house getting out of the bed there. I just wasn't ready for the drop getting off of this big bed. It's pretty high off the ground ain't it. But I'm ok, I didn't do no more damage.”

“No more damage sure, but you's been holding your side I'm sure you twanged that.”

Crutchie looks down frustrated.

“Hey it's ok, you didn't break nothing new. You'll be alright. I'm sorry I left you this morning. I should have been here to help.” Jack says apologetically.

Crutchie shakes his head. Jack had to go to work. Crutchie kinda wishes Jack could have stayed with him but he knows his friend has more to worry about than just him. “How was the headline today?”

“That fire the other day's given us two good days of headlines and folks really want to read about it. They's saying now it coulda been arson.” A sly smile forms on Jack's face.

“No...”

“Yeah.”

“That's excellent, maybe there'll be a trial.” In spite of the pain he's in Crutchie starts to get excited about the prospect.

“That's just what the boys were saying. Everyones got their fingers crossed.”

“I'll definitely keep my fingers crossed.” Crutchie holds up his crossed fingers as proof.

“Yeah, so for real, is anything hurt more? Can I take a look? I can rewrap your bandages and the doc, he sent some medicine.”

“Medicine?”

“Yeah," Jack grabs the bottles from the table. This one here's a lineament, it says wormwood and comfrey, it's for your bruises. And the pills are for pain.”

“I told the doctor I didn't want none of that.” Crutchie looks concerned. “I's seen too many people messed up from that stuff.”

“It's not laudanum or anything like that, it's new, it's called as-per-an. Katherine says it helps with pain, and the doc sent it over it should be ok, right?”

“I don't know Jack.”

“Just think about it.”

Jack sets the pills aside for now.

“Can I look at your knee?”

“You ain't gotta Jack.”

“I do gotta... come on, I'll be quick.” Jack gets up and pulls the covers back so he can get a good look at Crutchie's leg.

Crutchie holds his side as he bends forwards a bit to pull up the pant leg of the baggy pajamas. Jack helps push the pant leg up past Crutchie's knee.

Jack is used to seeing Crutchie's leg after years of living with the kid. It was a shock the first time. It doesn't look like it should. Jack couldn't quit starring the first time he got a good look.

Crutchie's right leg is boney and his knee and his ankle are all knobby and limp and his foot often seems to turn at a weird angle. The bum leg's not got half the muscle that his left leg does. His left leg is strong and got nothing wrong with it. The bad leg hurts Crutchie even on a good day, Jack knows, it aches in the morning and at night, when it's damp or cold or he's working too long.

It's maddening to Jack when people accuse Crutchie of faking his limp. You don't fake this.

Jack unwinds the bandage around Crutchie's knee. “It doesn't look any worse today that's good.”

The knee is bruised in a couple places and looks kinda puffy. Jack pours some of the lineament in his hand and rubs his hands together. “Ok?” he asks before he starts.

“Yeah Jack, ok.” Crutchie agrees and braces himself for pain as Jack rubs the medicine into the injured knee. “How's that feel.”

“Kinda alright, I guess.” It's actually kind of feels like it could help. Jack's hands and their warm pressure help ease the ache.

Jack finished with the lineament. “I guess I'll wrap it again now.”

“I'll...” Crutchie leans forward. Abruptly he stops and bites back a yelp. Shutting his eyes tight.

“Hey, hey whoa...” Jack puts a hand on Crutchie's shoulder hoping that it offers some support. “You just need to relax and let me do the work. I don't want you hurting yourself.”

Crutchie lays back “God, Jack, I hate this.” Crutchie's voice breaks.

“I know Crutch, I understand. Just let me get this.”

Crutchie leans back into the big pillows, leans his head back and stares up at the ceiling. Jack re-bandages the knee and puts the pant leg back down in place.

“Do you think you could sit up so I can get your shirt off?”

“Sure Jack, I can.” Crutchie bites his lip and starts to move. Jack is quickly beside him with a hand at his back helping ease him forward.

They get the shirt buttoned and Crutchie braces himself as Jack unwinds the bandage around his middle.

Jack is quiet as he looks at Crutchie's side. It's still black and blue. It's also purple and yellow in places and Jack is pretty sure he can see the impression of where Snyder brought the crutch down on his friend. While he stood watching, too far and to afraid to stop it happening.

Jack cringes. Crutchie doesn't miss it. “Jack...?” he asks, concerned.

Jack snaps out of his memories and comes back a bit flustered. “Nothing, nothing... this looks painful is all, lets see if this helps.” Jack spreads the lineament over Crutchie's side laying it on as softly as he can. Still it hurts and Crutchie winces when Jacks hand passes over his ribs.

When Jack bandages him back up the pressure makes the ache feel better.

“How about your arm?” Jack asks, knowing there's a good sized bruise on his bicep. Crutchie starts to shrug off his shirt but the twisting hurts so Jack steps in and pulls it down and off his shoulder.

There's a knot on his arm with a big purple bruise. Jack rubs the medicine in and then takes some and brushes it over the purple streak still standing out on the side of his face.

“There now, anywhere else?” Jack asks.

“There's a sore spot...I don't know if it's bruised...”

“You don't know?”

“After I, well after I fell, my hip... just here.” Crutchie works the waist band of his pants down slightly and sure enough there's a new bruise blooming.

“Geez, Crutchie.” The kid seems to be practically one big bruise at the moment Jack feels like he should probably just cover the boy head to toe in the stuff.

Jack sets the medicine aside and helps Crutchie get put back together and re-situated.

“Thanks Jack, I feels a lot better.” Crutchie sinks into the big pillows and blink slowly at Jack, wore out.

“I'm glad, Kid.” Jack squeezes Crutchie's hand possibly the only place on him that's not bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far make sure to say hi!


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie is stirring a pot and Katherine is fixing tea when Jack comes into the kitchen. He's wiped his hands on his handkerchief but he still has the herbal scent of the lineament on his skin. 

“How's Crutchie doing?” Katherine closes the tin of tea she's been in and puts it back on the shelf. 

“Aahh, he's doing ok. Ribs, you know, they hurt bad when they're busted up.” Jack's hand goes protectively to his own ribs. 

Katherine raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you speaking from experience?” 

Jack quickly moves his hand to the back of his neck. “Not recent experience, but yeah I've been soaked pretty bad before. Takes a while to heal up. Hurts to breath. Crutchie's dealing.” 

Katherine nods. “What about now? Have you got any places... busted up now? Do I need to call the doctor for you?” Katherine knows Jack tends to put his friends before his own well being, sometimes it would seem to the point of foolishness. 

Jack's got a couple spots that are still sore from fighting the bulls during the strike but nothing real bad. Nothing that was bothering him. “I'm good. Crutchie's the one that got the worst of it.” 

Just then Jack's stomach decides to loudly growl. “I guess, I am hungry though.” 

The girls both smile at him and the tops of his ears get red with embarrassment. Katherine finds it sweet. 

“Dinner will be ready momentarily, I'll just take our guest his.” Maggie prepares a tray for Crutchie. 

“I'll take it.” Jack holds his hands out to carry it for Maggie. 

“That's alright, Mr. Kelly.” Maggie waves him off. 

“I've got it Miss Maggie, I'll take it up to Crutchie.” Jack offers again. There's no need for her to take it when he's ready and willing. 

Maggie looks from Jack to Katherine. Katherine speaks up. “It's alright Maggie. Jack and I will take it up.” 

“If you're certain Miss.” Katherine nods and Maggie hands the tray to Jack. “I'll just get the rest of dinner ready.” She says before adding pointedly. “Do be mindful and go slow so as you don't spill any of it, Mr. Kelly. If you make a mess you'll be helping me by cleaning it up.” 

“I...” Jack starts to say he won't spill anything but he can't guarantee that. “If it spills I'll clean up.” 

Maggie eyes him and nods. 

Katherine smiles at her spitfire housemaid. “Thank you Maggie.” 

In the hall Katherine walks with Jack. “Did the medicine help any?” 

“I put the lineament on and it seemed to help.” Jack explains while trying hard not to spill any of the broth from the bowl. “I hate seeing him all jammed up. He can't even hardly sit up without it hurting him bad.” 

Jack has made a decision. “I think maybe I'll just stay tomorrow and make sure he's ok.” 

Katherine purses her lips, She understands Jack's feeling, but thinks she might have a better idea. 

“I don't need to go in tomorrow, I'm just going to type up notes and do some editing. I can work here and keep an eye on Crutchie. If that's alright with him.” 

Jack pauses at the stairs and looks at Katherine. “You would do that?” 

“Sure, it should work out. If Crutchie finds the arrangement agreeable.” Katherine smiles. 

Up the stairs Katherine knocks on the guestroom door and she and Jack enter. Crutchie is sitting, propped up on pillows. 

Jack brings the tray in and puts it in front of Crutchie. “Here you go pal, dinner is served.”

“Thank's Jack...” He says with the hint of a smile. Katherine thinks he looks more tired today than he did yesterday. He tries to sit up a bit straighter to eat and winces. 

“Jack why don't you go see if Maggie will let you bring our dinner up and we'll keep Crutchie company.” Katherine suggests. 

“Sure thing.” Jack looks at Crutchie to make sure he's going to be fine. Crutchie doesn't so much nod as he blinks, but Jack takes it. “I'll be right back.” 

Katherine hears Jack heading down the stairs and takes the opportunity to talk to Crutchie. “So I was thinking, I don't have to go into work tomorrow and since you're here as my guest I was wondering if you would be up for my keeping you company tomorrow while Jack is at work.”

Crutchie mouth pulls to the side in a serious expression “You don't got to do that.” 

“Well I just thought it might be nice to spend some time getting to know one another and then of course I would be here if you needed assistance with anything.” 

Crutchie blushes from the top of his ears all the way to his toes thinking about what in the world she was refering to. Katherine has to cover her mouth to keep from embarassing him further with her amused smile. 

“I only mean to be here in case you need a helping hand, Maggie said she assisted you getting back into bed, I could certainly do that.” 

“You've done enough letting me stay... I'll get the hang of thinks myself.” 

“Well I plan to be home tomorrow regardless.” Katherine belatedly realizes he hasn't touched his food while they've been talking. “Crutchie go a head and eat, don't let it get cold on my account.” 

Crutchie makes to say something but Katherine gives him a look that her grandmother was so good at, it says without words 'Eat!' 

Crutchie picks up the tea, Katherine notes by the bowl of the cup and not the handle and sips it and picks up the piece of bread from the plate. His eyes get big. Katherine starts to ask if something is wrong with it when Jack comes back in. 

Jack carries the tray carefully and sets it on the table by the window. 

Crutchie excitedly tells the other boy “Jack there's butter on the bread!” 

“What are you on about?” Jack back to the bed. 

Crutchie holds the slice up for Jack to see. “On the bread, there's butter. You can have half.” Crutchie to tear it in half to give Jack some.

“OH Yeah, hey I got my own, you keep that. Miss Maggie made sure we all have a piece.” Jack licks at the butter on his fingers, it's so good. 

Katherine is not for the first time since she's met the newsies left speechless at just how far apart their worlds are. She couldn't imagine being excited over something as everyday as butter. 

She and Jack move things around so they have the table close by the bed again. They all eat and talk until Crutchie starts to yawn. 

He smiles as Katherine says her goodnights but there was a tightness to the expression that Jack knows means it is going to be a rough night. 

*******

When Katherine climbs the stairs to go to bed it is late, but since she'll be working from home tomorrow she figures she could indulge herself and stay up a bit to catch up on some reading. 

She can hear her mother now, scolding her for reading in the low light, 'It'll damage your eyes.' and for staying up late 'No one finds bags under a young lady's eyes attractive' Katherine rolls her eyes in the dark and tiptoes up the stairs trying to not make too much noise as she comes close to the guestroom. 

She expects Jack and Crutchie should be fast asleep by now so what she hears when she gets up the stairs surprises her. 

Jack's voice comes through and she can just hear his words. “Ssshhh it's ok, you're gonna be alright. Ssshh Ssshh I know, I know it hurts. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” 

Katherine stops in front of the door concerned. She knocks softly. 

“jack... jack...” She opens the door and looks in with the lamp she's carrying.

Jack looks up from where he's sitting on the bed on top of the blankets next to Crutchie. And motions to Katherine to be quiet as she comes in. 

Crutchie's face is pressed into Jack's side and his hand tightly gripping the front of Jack's striped undershirt. It's an awkward position since Crutchie can't move much. His breath shudders and he whimpers softly. 

Jack can see Katherine's eyes are wide and worried in the yellow glow of the oil lamp she's carrying. 

Jack brushes his hand through Crutchie's hair and holds him as best he can without hurting him more. 

“What's the matter?” Katherine whispers from the bedside as she sets the lamp down. “Can I help?”

Jack shakes his head. “It's the pain, it'll pass.” 

“Are you sure, I could call for the doctor.” Katherine offers, it's the only thing she can think of to help, she hates feeling powerless. 

“This happens sometimes, he'll be alright.” Jack is honestly surprised Crutchie hasn't been curled up at his side like this every night since he got back from the Refuge. 

“This happens sometimes? You mean before...”

Jack nods now and nods towards Crutchie's bad leg. “The leg hurts him, bad some days. Sometimes it won't let him sleep cause it aches so bad.” Jack's held Crutchie close many of those nights trying to offer some comfort. 

“That's awful.” 

“That's just a fact of his life and he deals. Of course it's pretty bad tonight, I guess it's just all caught up with him now.” Jack rubs Crutchie's shoulder and grips the hand that's twisted in his shirt. Crutchie sobs and Jack shushes him softly. 

Katherine's heart breaks at the scene. “Did he...did you have him take any of the pills?”

Jack shakes his head. “He's not comfortable with that.” 

“But it could help...”

“I know, believe me I know but he's...he's a little nervous about stuff like that.” 

Katherine's voice raises “Why” and she clamps it shut, collects herself and starts again. “I don't... I don't understand, it's medication for pain.”

“Yeah well we ain't been in his shoes. I do know he's concerned about when a medicine hurts more than it helps.”

“What does that even mean?” Katherine's voice raises again but just a fraction. Crutchie stirs. Katherine's hand flies to cover her mouth. She gives an apologetic look to Jack she hopes he sees in the lamp light. 

“jjjaack??” Crutchie slurs in a sleepy tear filled voice. 

“Shhhh ssshhhh kid you's ok, I'm here, I'm right here.” 

“Jack it hurts.” 

Jack's heart breaks as he says softly “I know kid, I know it hurts. I wish it was me and not you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
